


Новенькая

by GrafEnone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, F/M, Immorality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Мистер Скотт МакКолл совсем не похож на учителя, он похож на выпускника, пару раз оставшегося на второй год; ученики его очень любят.





	Новенькая

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно вдохновлен этим моментом из начала второй арки третьего сезона  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/e6/Xe3dof6h_o.jpg

Завуч по воспитательной работе — смуглый и угрюмый мужчина неприветливого вида — заводит ее в класс в середине урока, как раз когда Скотт в процессе вдохновенного объяснения. Ему сообщали о ней, так что он, разумеется, в курсе.

— Класс! — говорит завуч, — Это ваша новая одноклассница, мисс Эллисон Арджент.

Мисс Эллисон Арджент, на голову ниже завуча и втрое его уже, сжимается от этих слов, как перепуганная лань, осматривает любопытные лица шестнадцатилетних шакалов, которых Скотт учит физике, и осторожно поджимает губы в волнении.

— Мисс Арджент, — продолжает завуч, — Это — Скотт МакКолл. Оставляю ее на Вас, мистер МакКолл, — он смотрит на Скотта впритык и, не сказав больше ни слова, уходит.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Скотт улыбается новенькой. — Проходи на свободное место.

Мисс Арджент кивает и, мышкой прошмыгнув за свободную парту, кажется, вздыхает с облегчением. Скотт немного отвлекается от темы, давая новенькой время достать тетрадь и вникнуть в суть происходящего. Он внимательно следит за ней, за ее суетливыми скованными движениями, за тем, как громоздкая тетрадка чуть не падает из ее рук, а сумка — чуть не съезжает с колен. Она словно бы боится занять больше места, боится повесить сумку на крючок под столешницей или поставить на пол, боится распрямить плечи и сесть ровно, боится лишний раз дернуться. По тому, как судорожно она роется в своей сумке, Скотт понимает, что у новенькой проблемы. Она беспомощно обводит класс взглядом, но никто этого не видит, они пока не знакомы, поэтому все безответны на немую безадресную мольбу Эллисон Арджент. 

Скотт, проходя мимо нее, украдкой кладет на край парты ручку. Мисс Арджент поднимает на него изумленные — и, надо сказать, изумительные — глаза и робко улыбается. И от того, как ее лицо преображается, Скотт не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Продолжим, на чем остановились, — говорит он, достигнув конца класса. Он разворачивается и идет обратно к доске.

***

Мисс Эллисон Арджент совершенно очаровательна, как белая гвоздика. У нее темные волосы и глаза, но белая кожа и светлая улыбка. Эллисон не очень хорошо сходится с одноклассниками, в ее поведении все еще чувствуется застенчивость, хотя она потихоньку становится «своей» в коллективе. Может, ей пока просто не хватает лучшей подруги, но, Скотт уверен, и это не за горами. Совсем скоро новенькая перестанет ею быть, но...

Но пока она еще путается в номерах кабинетов, не знает одноклассников в лицо и многих учителей — по имени. От нее еще как будто пахнет другим, не Бикон Хиллз. Скотту безумно это нравится.

Он неплохой учитель и нравится детям. Еще бы: он не выедает им мозг заумными формулировками, не скармливает лишних формул и общается с ними очень по-дружески. Добрый мистер МакКолл, похожий больше на оставшегося на второй год выпускника, чем на настоящего учителя. Это немудрено: он еще слишком хорошо помнит, каково это — быть подростком. Так что, можно сказать, он пользуется популярностью. И нет совершенно ничего странного, что мисс Эллисон Арджент, новенькая, пока не нашедшая общий язык ни со снобскими преподами за сорок, ни с равнодушными сверстниками, приходит на дополнительные занятия по физике. Ежедневно.

— Мисс Арджент, — с улыбкой говорит он на ее втором уроке физике в этой школе. Она уже достаточно притерпелась к окружающим, чтобы яростно откреститься от его слов. Но она выслушает и примет его предложение, он знает это. — Вы в своей прошлой школе уже проходили эту тему? Мне показалась в вас какая-то скованность...

Эллисон заливается ярким румянцем, опускает глаза, и Скотт добродушно улыбается. Добрый и понимающий мистер МакКолл.

— Совсем скоро у нас начнутся тестовые недели, — говорит он озабоченно. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы позаниматься отдельно, нагнать то, что вы упустили из-за переездов?

Эллисон смотрит на него сначала удивленно, а потом в ее лице — не только в глазах, а действительно во всем лице — зарождается несмелая радость. Она улыбается.

— Если у вас есть время, — бормочет она смущенно.

— Не проблема, — по-мальчишески говорит Скотт и заслуживает этим более открытую улыбку. 

Так, она ходит к нему каждый день после уроков. Он объясняет ей темы, ненавязчиво расспрашивает про адаптацию и одноклассником, потом, чуточку позже — про учителей и родителей. Эллисон сначала смущается, тушуется, но постепенно они узнают друг друга ближе. И вот, казалось бы, ей уже и вовсе не нужны одноклассники и сближение с ними, ей хватает Скотта. Улыбчивого и доброго мистера МакКолла, который похож больше не на учителя, а на выпускника, пару раз оставшегося на второй год.

***

На обязательном собрании Скотт даже знакомится с ее родителями. Мистер и миссис Арджент составляют колоритную пару. Властная статичная дама, с непреклонным надменным взглядом и, очевидно, милитаристскими наклонностями. И статный мужчина с улыбчивым лицом, подвижными глазами и охотничьей повадкой. Скотт говорит о том, что Эллисон, безусловно, очень сообразительная молодая леди, что ее поведение безупречно, а оценки неплохи. Если и есть какие-то пробелы в ее знаниях, то они их постепенно наверстывают.

— К срезовым работам, — заверяет он, — всевозможные проблемы исчезнут. 

Он также говорит им о том, что Эллисон кажется стеснительной.

— Но, — по-прежнему со спокойной улыбкой говорит он. — Ей просто нужно дать еще немного времени. Она уже влилась в коллектив, не стоит беспокоиться.

В целом, тем разговор и исчерпывается, и все продолжается по-старому. Эллисон не тянется к сверстникам. Эллисон ежедневно ходит на физику.

***

Скотт не помнит точного момента, когда их темы для разговоров становятся шире. Эллисон проводит в кабинете физике часы, она болтают обо все на свете. Эллисон хохочет, не стесняясь. Ей настолько комфортно и спокойно в присутствии Скотта, что сложно воспринимать его как учителя. Он куда больше походит на друга.

— ...и на следующей неделе приедет тётя Кейт, — с улыбкой завершает Эллисон. — Я так давно ее не видела!

Она весело болтает ногами, сидя на парте. Тетрадки и учебники давно убраны, а стрелки на часах бегут быстро-быстро. Эллисон смотрит прямо Скотту в глаза. Теперь она не боится смотреть в его лицо, немного смущается, но не боится. 

Они глядят друг на друга. А потом у Эллисон урчит в животе, и она заливается румянцем. Скотт по-доброму усмехается.

— Что-то мы засиделись, — говорит он. — Может, пойдем перекусим? Я потом провожу тебя до дома.

Он видит, как вскидывается Эллисон, как ей мгновенно хочется запротестовать, она даже открывает рот, но... молчит. Сглатывает, отводит взгляд, краснеет еще больше и кивает. Скотт улыбается и ведет ее в небольшое кафе с отделкой из натурального дерева и бледно-голубыми кадками рыжих цветов. Пахнет свежей выпечкой и можжевельником. Эллисон довольно жмурится от сочетания, от приятной атмосферы. От звуков спокойной кухонной суеты за прилавком, от блюзовых мелодий из старенького приемника.

Это место просто потрясающее, маленькое окошко в другой мир, и Скотт это знает. Этим он, взрослый мужчина, выгодно отличается от выпускников, даже взрослых выпускников, остающихся на второй год не в первый раз. Он показывает Эллисон чудесный укромный уголок, где сногсшибательно пахнет теплым хлебом и деревом, он ни за что бы не повел ее в какой-нибудь фаст-фуд, как подросток.

Эллисон не перестает улыбаться и вся словно бы преображается изнутри. В ней просыпается настоящая девушка. Не школьница, а девушка. Расправляет плечи, принимают изящную позу. То самое, взрослое и женственное, выползает наружу из нескладного подросткового тела. 

Они берут отбивные с картофельным пюре, чайничек ягодного чая и чизкейк. За окном вечереет, а они проводят время за приятным разговором и вкусным ужином. Потом Скотт, как и обещал, провожает Эллисон до дома и даже объясняется с ее родителями, где пропадала их дочь и почему вернулась так поздно. Он говорит так ровно и доброжелательно и с такой уверенностью, словно все именно так и происходит обычно: учителя просиживают с учениками почти до вечера, потом ведут их в кафе, а потом — до дома. Но учительский авторитет делает свое дело, и на следующий день цветущая Эллисон вновь остается после уроков.

***

В ее глазах появляется жажда к началу ее третьей недели в школе Бикон Хиллз, Скотт отчетливо это видит. Видит, как вдруг краснеют ее скулы, когда она смотрит на него, видит, как тонет блик от школьных ламп в ее широких зрачках. Видит и ласково улыбается ей.

На их дополнительных занятиях он касается ее локтем и коленом, но теперь ее это... волнует. Очень волнует. Она облизывает губы и от ее тела, Скотт чувствует это, идет жар, удивительный трепет юного девичьего тела. Скотт ведет ее в то самое кафе, и это уже четвертый их поход туда.

А потом он целует ее. Когда они идут до ее дома, он вдруг останавливается посреди пустой улицы, ласково отводит ее волосы рукой, придерживает за шею и целует. Осторожно, нежно, медленно и неглубоко. По тому, как замирает ее тело на миг, он понимает, что она хочет его ударить. Сначала. Оттолкнуть, дать пощечину — первая реакция разумной и сообразительной девочки мисс Эллисон Арджент. Но потом она расслабляется в его руках, подается ближе, и Скотт кладет вторую руку, прежде безучастную, ей на талию.

— Эллисон, — шепчет он с улыбкой, и она улыбается в ответ. Ее взгляд скользит по его лицу, словно лаская, спускается от глаз к губам. 

Он идут, взявшись за руки, а на следующий день, после дополнительного занятия она сама его целует.

Новенькая мисс Эллисон Арджент и добренький мистер МакКолл, который, если начистоту, совсем не похож на учителя. Он похож на выпускника, на такого же безбашенного подростка, как все они. Его сложно воспринимать как учителя. В него так несложно влюбиться.

***

Когда Эллисон заболевает, Скотт звонит ее родителям и, выразив беспокойство от всего класса, сокрушается о том, что сейчас начинаются самые важные темы, и что скоро контрольные. Тогда мистер Арджент, раз у Эллисон такие неприятности с физикой, сам просит Скотта прийти и позаниматься с Эллисон, потому что температура уже спала, и не завтра, так послезавтра она появится в школе.

— Хорошо, — говорит Скотт. — Это полностью исключит возможность отставания, — говорит он. И вечером приносит Эллисон еще теплые пирожки с вишней. Она радуется, как ребенок, смущается присутствию взрослого мужчины, в которого она влюблена, своего учителя, в своей спальне, но все проходит хорошо. Он держит ее за руку, целует их, целует ее раскрасневшиеся щеки, то и дело касается немного растрепанных волос. Он доводит их тактильный контакт до максимально возможного. Эллисон улыбается и подставляется под его прикосновения. На самом деле, она очень хорошо понимает физику.

А в один выходной она сама приглашает его к себе, смущаясь и алея до ушей. Скотт не строит иллюзий, он прекрасно знает, зачем его зовут. Поэтому он подбадривающе улыбается и украдкой сжимает ладонь Эллисон.

Родителей дома нет, и Скотт целует ее с порога, она страстно ему отвечает. Они добираются до спальни, и Эллисон раздевается перед ним, такая юная, такая красивая, как майский цветочек. Скотт зацеловывает ее кожу, оглаживает ее тело. Он хочет заполучить себе всё то ее томление, всю ту ее жажду, нетерпеливую и неумелую, что клокочет внутри ее костей. 

Она девственница, конечно. Как прекрасный цветок, который можно сорвать лишь единожды.

***

Эллисон Арджент в Бикон Хиллз уже третий месяц. Она лучшая подруга первой красавицы школы, Лидии Мартин, и неплохо ладит с проблемным подростком Айзеком Лейхи. Она довольно общительная и открытая, в общем, девушка. Она уже не новенькая ученица. И несуществующих проблем с успеваемостью по физики у нее тоже больше нет.

Скотт с улыбкой обводит взглядом малолетних шакалов, которых он учит физике. Эллисон Арджент больше не отличается от них. А он по-прежнему мистер МакКолл, тот еще добряк, который, честно говоря, не похож на учителя, а...

***

Ему сообщают об этом накануне, так что утром в классе он тщательно вглядывается в знакомые лица в поисках незнакомого. И находит. После урока он подходит к ней.

— Мисс Кира Юкимура, правильно? — обворожительно улыбается он. — Добро пожаловать в нашу школу. Уже освоилась?

Она поднимает взгляд от парты и смотрит на него во все глаза, будто он призрак. Или она, а он единственный, кто видит ее. Может, дела так и обстоят.

Кира тушуется.

— Эм, нет, — мямлит она, — не совсем. 

Скотт знает, что ее отец — новый учитель истории. Наверное, нелегко быть дочкой нового учителя, думает Скотт с сочувствием и улыбается новенькой.

— Тебе все понятно было на уроке? Программы совпадают?

— Мм, я смотрела учебник вперед, — говорит она. — То есть, до того, как... Я... Да, мне было понятно.

Она отводит взгляд, поджимает губы. Вообще-то азиатки выглядят очень привлекательно, но Кира кажется ему немного неуклюжей — хотя бы в общении. Она еще нескоро перестанет быть общественной новинкой, понимает он.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Скотт. — Ты очень ответственная.

Кира краснеет от похвалы, и это странно видеть, как жар поднимается к ее смуглому лицу. Ей непривычна похвала, тем более — похвала незнакомца. Неискушенная вниманием, дикая, как серна. Скотт улыбается приветливо и продолжает:

— Если будут какие-то вопросы, смело обращайся.

Кира выглядит смущенной, тронутой и потрясенной, ее глаза будто бы начинают сиять. 

Скотт уже знает, что несуществующие проблемы скоро появятся.


End file.
